


Three Lestrades or: Pounded in the Butt by my Victorian Counterparts

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg falls asleep in front of the telly and has a very nice dream





	Three Lestrades or: Pounded in the Butt by my Victorian Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this is BBC Lestrade/TAB Lestrade/Furtive Festivity Lestrade

Greg Lestrade flipped the channels on his telly. He settled on an old movie and leaned back on his sofa. He yawned, feeling his eyes grow heavy. 

**

Greg found himself walking through a Victorian house. It was familiar and yet strange, like an echo of his small flat. Walking into the parlour he found a man on the velvet sofa. It was almost like looking in a mirror, save the man had clothes that matched the home and he wore, of all things, muttonchops. 

He smiled and made room for Greg. It felt right to sit next to him, to drink in his warm smile, to take his hand. To lean in and kiss him gently. Gregory, his brain supplied. The same but different. 

Perhaps he should examine why his subconscious was giving him a Victorian clone of himself, but frankly, it felt too good to care as Gregory’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Greg moaned softly before pushing him back on the sofa and moving over him. Without breaking the kiss Greg’s hands moved down to his shirt. So many buttons and layers in Victorian clothing. 

Someone cleared his throat next to them and he looked up to see a younger, taller version of himself. Apparently, his subconscious was having a party. This Lestrade had a beard and his brown suit coat was already discarded on a chair. “May I?” he asked. Greg got to his feet and drew him down to the sofa. 

The dream shifted and they were all nude, the velvet soft on Greg’s skin as Gregory swallowed him down, worshiping his cock Gregory’s muttonchops tickled the sensitive skin of his thighs and his rough hands teased at his rim. Lestrade was tucked against his side with Greg’s hand slowly fingering him.

Greg moaned softly and spread his legs a little wider. Gregory pulled back so Lestrade could climb into Greg’s lap, facing out. He moaned too as Greg pushed into him, holding his hips. 

Gregory shifted and swallowed Lestrade down. Greg held Lestrade and watched Gregory, wondering if that was how he looked when he sucked cock. He’d certainly enjoyed the practice himself in his younger years. Lestrade moaned louder, writhing on Greg’s cock. Greg cupped his slender hips, admiring them both. 

“Gorgeous,” he said, voice rough. 

Gregory looked up through his lashes. His dark eyes looked absolutely hungry for the cock in his mouth, one hand slowly stroking himself. Eyes slipping closed again, he took Lestrade even deeper.

Lestrade moaned loudly, clearly near the tipping point. Greg pinned his arms to his sides, leaving him at the mercy of Gregory’s ministrations. He came with a soft groan, head falling back on Greg’s shoulder as he panted. Greg could feel his beard bristle against his throat as he turned his head to kiss Greg’s throat.

Greg kissed the top of his head and then carefully shifted him off and to the side. It felt right to turn himself onto his knees and lean on the back of the plush sofa. Gregory’s firm hands grasped his hips. Greg groaned as Gregory pushed roughly into him, relishing the burn.

Lestrade leaned in for another kiss. Greg snogged him slowly in contrast to the hard pounding Gregory was giving him.

There was a groan and he felt Gregory come, gradually slowing his thrusts until he pulled out. Greg panted, craving more. The need was answered as Gregory and Lestrade switched places. 

Gregory kissed him gently still clearly on the high of his orgasm. Greg moaned as Lestrade slowly pushed into him.

Greg relaxed further as Gregory ran a hand through his hair. It felt a bit like he was melting into the velvet until suddenly the softness was replaced by the much rougher material of his own sofa.

**

Blinking awake, Greg found himself back in his own flat, the TV still quietly playing in front of him. He pushed down his boxers and took himself in hand, closing his eyes as he tried to remember the last pieces of that amazing dream. Greg’s hand sped along his length and he came in moments, spattering his stomach.

Gasping, Greg leaned back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. Might need to fall asleep in front of the telly more often.


End file.
